


Рождество.

by хочу_но_не_хочу (vis_autem_non_vis)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: AU, Adventure, Christmas, Comedy, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Nostalgia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vis_autem_non_vis/pseuds/%D1%85%D0%BE%D1%87%D1%83_%D0%BD%D0%BE_%D0%BD%D0%B5_%D1%85%D0%BE%D1%87%D1%83
Summary: прогулка в праздничную ночь может принести много позитивных эмоций.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Peter Parker
Kudos: 3





	Рождество.

Прекрасный Рождественский вечер, повсюду песни, фонари, украшения. Улицы Нью-Йорка не знают снега, грязи, холодов, но знают радость людей и их искренность. Ёлки высотой в три этажа, украшенные большими шарами, мишурой, блестящим дождиком, мягко покачивались на ветру, а маленькие елочки, с кучей шариков в разы меньше, ровно стояли и лишь мечтали стать такими же, как их большие сестры.

Дрейк сидел на крыше и смотрел старые фотографии в телефоне, еще из Готэма. Когда вся семья Брюса собиралась на Рождество, они забывали про патрули и проводили время вместе. Тим очень скучал по Альфреду, который в своей манере наряжал ёлку в одиночестве и тишине, чтобы все висело идеально. Тим скучал по Брюсу, который руководил всеми, а сам усиленно патрулировал, чтобы не было сюрпризов. Тим скучал по Дику, который за месяц до праздников начинал прятать везде подарки, ходил с прилипшей праздничной оберткой к лицу и заставлял учить стихи. Тим скучал и по Джейсону, который под праздник возвращался домой и потихоньку оттаивал, на время оставляя все обиды за дверью. Тим скучал даже по Деми, который украшал дом по средствам бет-рангов и другого оружия.

Но сейчас Дрейк тут, в Нью-Йорке. Барт опять исчез, наверно где-то во времени потерялся, а Кон... а Кон не считается. Тиму банально не с кем было праздновать, а искать компанию не представлялось возможным. Поэтому он и вышел на патруль в праздничную ночь.

Выдыхая пар изо рта, парень смотрел за радостью людей. Вдруг подумалось, что они похожи на муравьишек, которые по чьему то приказу начали радоваться и бегать, ведь это просто обычный день и радости не так то и много, но... Тим улыбнулся своим мыслям и представил человека-королеву, как у муравьев, которая была бы прикреплена к небесам и пораждала души, которые были бы под полным ее контролем.. хм.. Наверно она плохая королева, раз все так катится в Бездну.

На краю поля зрения показались движения и Робин сразу вышел из своих мыслей, обращая внимание на, видимо, такого же одинокого парня. Паутина цеплялась за края домов, шла погоня за небольшим дроном. Скорее всего Паучок даже не заметил Роба, но Роб то его заметил. А значит время веселья.

Бэт-ранг с лёгкостью перерезает паутину и герой вскрикивает, чувствуя падение. В следующую секунду Тиму прилетает паутиной в грудь, а следом кулак в нос. Парень валится на пол и отвечает ударом в скулу. Они сцепляются в драке, катаются по крыше, пока Дрейк не сдаётся, тяжело дыша и позволяя сесть себе на живот.

Питер смотрит на человека под собой и начинает смеяться, в этот раз шуточно ударяя его в плечо.

— Роб, ты меня напугал до усрачки! — Паркер смеется и не слезает.

— А ты, похоже, разбил мне нос, — фыркает Тим, — друг еще называется, — усмехается и резко скидывает "друга" с себя, поднимаясь.

Еще пару минут парни просто хихикали переглядываясь. Несмотря на возраст и достаточно трудное детство, они оба могли похвастаться детским нравом. Иногда. Только при друг друге.

— Что ты тут делаешь? Я думал, ты будешь отмечать со своими, — Пит сел на край крыши, снимая маску и выдыхая устало.

— Да кто свои. Один где-то шляется, второй опять пытается осознать себя. С такими праздник не устроить, — Тим тяжело вздохнул и сел рядом с другом, — А ты? Ты должен быть с тётей Мей.

— Должен, — кивнул парень и вдруг подскочил, — Ты!! Ты мне испортил погоню! Этот дрон спер мою флешку с... важную короче! — Питер негодовал и думал, куда мог деться летающий механизм.

— А. Ну тогда догоним его, — усмехнулся Уейн-младший и побежал, прыгая с крыши на крышу. Питер на это улыбнулся, вновь надел маску и поспешил за другом. Это будет веселее.

Они летали над городом, почти касаясь облаков. Паркер отдал предпочтение паутине, в то время как Дрейк следовал рядом по краям крыш, постоянно грозясь свалиться в пугающую пустоту между домов. Оба посматривали друг на друга, постоянно пытаясь обогнать, соревнуясь. И Тим взял первенство на повороте! Как говорится нет ничего надёжнее чем плечо друга? Этим он и воспользовался, нагло прыгнув на Питера и оттолкнувшись от его плеч, чтобы допрыгнуть до другой крыши. Ответом на это была ругань и смех.

Дрон был быстро найден, слишком он замедлился, когда заметил пропажу погони. А теперь его ждала ужасающая гибель. А пришла эта гибель от рук Роба, который схватился за каркас и повис на летательном аппарате. От перевеса дрон пошел на аварийную посадку, с которой не смог взлететь.

Питер приземлился рядом и сломал мини вертолетик.

— Круть! Мы снова герои, но без медалей, — Паркер взял заветную флешку и улыбнулся Дрейку.

— Ты монстр, — Тим хмуро смотрел на разломаную игрушку, — Я хотел его себе забраться, — скрестил руки на груди.

— Эй, я тебе таких еще десяток достану, не волнуйся, — Паучок улыбнулся и похлопал друга по плечу.

Дрейк промолчал и наступила странная тишина, но продлилась она не больше минуты.

— М.. теперь иди к тёте. А я еще погуляю, — настроение резко сменилось. Похоже великий детектив всея Готэма расстроен. И Питер оставить это так не собирался.

— Пф, ты глупый, да? А еще детектив и гений называешся. Ты идешь со мной! — Паркер притянул к себе бэтменовца и обнял, — Отметишь праздник с нами.

Тим неуверенно обнял парня в ответ и улыбнулся.

— Как скажешь, Пит.

Ёлка, украшения, накрытый стол, песни. Это все вновь окружало парня, но на новых фото будут не только голубоглазые брюнеты, но и один очаровательный кареглазый шатен.


End file.
